Glee  My Season 2
by Brittany1630
Summary: It's the first day back at McKinley High after the Summer Break and Regionals. What will the Gleeks get up to this term?  Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

*** I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. It all belongs to it's rightful owner and this is purely for entertainment purposes only.***

Chapter 1.

The school bell rang out all over the campus of William McKinley High School. It is the first day back after the Summer break… and Regionals.

Rachel Berry stormed through the front doors of the school with a huge grin on her face. A new semester meant more Glee Club… and more Finn Hudson. After the handsome Quarterback had admitted his love for her just before they performed at Regionals, he was the only thing going through Rachel's mind.

"Hey Rachel" a deep voice said from behind her. She knew who it was and swivelled around at the speed of light.

"Hi Finn!" she replied, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Missed me?" he asked, smiling to himself.

"More than you could ever imagine!" she replied, releasing him from the hug.

Finn grabbed her hand as they walked to the Choir Room together. Glee rehersals had also been scheduled for the student's first lesson, as it was classed as Performing Arts.

As Rachel and Finn entered the Choir Room they could see Kurt and Mercedes reading a fashion magazine, Tina and Artie having a deep conversation, Matt and Mike exchanging dance moves that they had created over the Summer and Quinn and Puck laughing at each other.

Finn and Rachel took a seat next to Artie and Tina. Mr Shue entered shortly after with a huge grin on his face.

"Good morning guys!" he chirped happily, whilst sitting on a chair infront of everyone. " Everyone enjoy their Summer break?"

"Yes." Everyone replied in unison.

"Good, now we have a lot of work to do this term, as you know Sectionals comes round faster than we would like it too."

Suddenly, Brittany and Santana burst through the door.

"And you have been… where? "

"Sorry Mr Shue, Brittany forgot the way to school so I had to go pick her up. " Santana replied, walking over to Quinn and sitting down.

"But… Santana, you didn't pick me up… we came in the car…" She said with a puzzeled look on her face.

"Nevermind Brit, just take a seat. " Mr Shue laughed.

"Why would I want to take a seat… we need them to sit on. "

"I meant sit down Brit. "

"Oh right! " She said as she walked over to Santana.

"Right, your assignment for today is to choose a song of your choice, that best describes how you feel about a certain person in the group. You can pick any song and any person. Any questions?"

No one puts their hand up.

"Right, off you go then."

After 45 minutes of rehersals, the bell sounds for next lesson. Puck and Quinn are the last to leave the classroom.

"Look, just because Beth isn't with us, it doesn't mean that we don't have a reason to stay together." Puck snapped, looking more angry than hurt.

"Puck, there is only one reason why you want to stay with me, and I'm sorry but that is not a valid reason."

"If you think the only reason I want to be with you is so I can get in your pants, then you're totally wrong."

Quinn looks at him in disbelief.

"Okay, well maybe it's one of the reasons. But it's not the only one!"

"Enough said Puck, I think you've got your point across quite clearly."

"But- "

Quinn walks off quickly, leaving Puck standing by himself.

"Yo dude, having a bit of trouble? " Finn asks, walking up behind him.

"A bit? Try a lot. I mean, I don't see any reason why we can't still be together, just because Beth isn't with us. "

"Maybe she just needs time, I mean it's a big thing giving up a baby. "

"Maybe you're right Finn. Wow, you're really not a stupid as I thought."

"Thanks. Wait, you think I'm stupid."

"No, I- I've got to go. "

Puck walks swiftly away through the mass of people in the crowded corridor. Leaving Finn standing there puzzeled as to why he stormed off.

Meanwhile, in the boys bathroom, Kurt is standing by the sinks, inspecting himself in the mirror.

"Hey Kurt. " Artie said as he wheels himself into the bathroom.

"Oh hey Artie. How's things? " Kurt replies, turning around to face Artie.

"Oh they're going great thanks. I've got a date with Tina tonight. It's our first one since the start of the summer break, I can't wait. "

"That's great, good luck. " Kurt replied smiling. "See you later. "

"See you later Kurt. " Artie replied as he wheeled himself into one of the cubicals.

Kurt stopped at his locker and opened it. He glanced in the mirror attached to the inside of the door. He was happy for Artie, but deep down inside he wished that he could go on a date. Not with Tina obviously, but with Finn. How many times had he dreamt of a romantic, candle – lit dinner with the man of his dreams. Of course that would never happen. Finn would never see him like that, and Kurt knew that. He also knew that it was time for him to move on and find someone else to set his sights on, but who on Earth could that be?

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of Mercedes humming a tune whilst walking towards him.

"Hey Mercedes, how's it going? " Kurt asked, closing his locker and forcing a smile.

"Oh everything's going great, I can't wait to perform my song in Glee club tomorrow. "

"Oooh, what song did you choose? "

"Oh you'll have to wait and see. I'm keeping it a secret so it's a surprise. "

"Oh right, this should be fun to watch. "

"Well of course, anyway, I've gotta run, I'm late for Math… not that I really care about Math, but I can't be late again. "

"No worries M, see you around. "

As students piled into Mr Shue's spanish class, Rachel scanned the crowd for Finn, who was never on time for Spanish, but yet she still arrived early to make sure she could get a seat next to him. Whilst scanning the crowd she noticed Quinn pushing her way through to the girls toilets. Was she crying? Normally Rachel couldn't care less if she was crying, but for some reason she felt the need to follow her to see if she was okay.

Rachel follows Quinn into the girls toilets.

"Quinn, are you okay. " she asked shyly, hoping that Quinn wouldn't storm out of the toilets and scream at her.

"N-no I'm not. " A voice sobbed quietly from inside one of the cubicals.

"Do you want to talk about it? " Rachel replied quietly.

"Y-yes please. "

That wasn't the answer she was expecting, it must be bad if Quinn would want to talk about it to Rachel.

"It's Puck. " Quinn said quietly, stepping out of the cubical.

"What about him? " Rachel asked, leaning against the sinks.

"I broke up with him, but I don't know whether it's the right thing to do. "

Rachel looked at Quinn for a short moment. Was she really the right person to be giving advice about relationships? Her last relationship with Jesse ended in her being egged.

"Look Quinn, there was a reason you broke up with right? " she finally replied.

"Y-yes…"

"Well then, if you felt the need to break up with him, then it was the right thing to do. " she replied, standing up straight and stepping towards Quinn. "Every problem has it's solution, but sometimes, it's just hard to accept that certain solutions are the right ones. "

"Thanks Rachel, I owe you one. " she said, smiling. She walked over to the mirror, dabbing her eyes with a tissue and then walked towards the door. "See you in Spanish. "

Was this a dream? Quinn Fabray had been nice to her for the first time in her life… surely this can't be happening. Was this all some kind of plan to eventually humiliate her? Or for once, was Quinn actually being nice? Well whatever was going on, it could wait until Lunch, because Rachel was already 10 minutes late for Spanish Class.

As Rachel hurried through the door of her Spanish Class, Mr Shue was too busy writing on the board to notice her creeping in. She sat down next to Finn, surprisingly he had saved a seat for her. She flashed a smile as she sat down.

"Now, today is very important. I'm sure that you will all be very happy to know that due to the current curriculum, our class has been chosen to go on a transatlantic field trip! "

The entire class erupted in excitement. Kurt and Mercedes exchanged an excited glance, and Mike and Matt hi-fived.

"Now, although we study Spanish, you will be surprised to know that mainly because many of you cannot speak a word of Spanish, we will be visiting a country that speaks English. "

Brittany nudged Santana. "Don't we speak American? " she asked with a puzzeled look on her face.

"No sweetie, we speak English. "

"Oh, right. " Brit replied, still not fully understanding the answer.

"So… are there any guesses as to where we will be staying for the next two weeks? " Mr Shue asked, standing up from his desk and sitting on the corner of it.

Tina put up her hand and waited for Mr Shue to ask her.

"Yes Tina? "

"Is i-it E-England? " She asked, stuttering nervously. Although the Glee Club knew that her stutter wasn't real, it was still difficult to break the habit.

"Tina, you are correct, we are going to England! "

The class all cheered.

"Now, there are two people to each room. Mainly because you will create chaos, I will be choosing who you share a room with."

The class groaned in dissapointment.

"Yes, I know it's awful, but this is a chance for you to interact with people you may not always interact with. Now I'm going to read out the list, so listen up. Brittany, you will be sharing with Mike. "

Brittany glanced over at Mike who was already looking at her, she flashed a smile and then looked back at Mr Shue.

"Rachel you will be sharing with Quinn. "

No way, no way was this happening to Rachel. Quinn would make this trip a living hell for her. She glanced over at Quinn, who was surprisingly smiling at her. Rachel forced a smile, what the hell was going on?

"Artie you will be sharing with Tina. Finn you will be sharing with Matt. Puck you will be sharing with Kurt. "

Kurt's face dropped. Did he just hear what Mr Shue said correctly. He was putting him, Kurt Hummel, in a room with Noah Puckerman? Was he insane? Kurt didn't even bother turning around to see the face of the guy who had made his life a living hell for the past 4 years.

"Mercedes you will be sharing with Santana. "

Mr Shue continued reading the names of other students out, while the rest of the class took in who they would be spending the next two weeks of their lives living with.

Suddenly the school bell cut all of their thoughts short.


	2. Chapter 2

*** I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. It all belongs to it's rightful owner and this is purely for entertainment purposes only.***

***I do not own any of the song lyrics****/songs in this chapter. It all belongs to it's rightful owners and this is purely for entertainment purposes only.***

Chapter 2.

As all of the students piled into the cafeteria, Kurt stormed over to where Mercedes was sitting.

"I cannot _believe _that Mr Shue has put me in a room with Puck! Is he insane? " he said, sitting down at the table.

"Well, it can't be as bad as sharing with Santana! " Mercedes said, pulling an apple out of her bag.

"I can't really c-comment, I'm happy t-that I'm sharing with A-Artie. " Tina added, looking slightly guilty.

"Well, at least one of us is happy. " Kurt replied, pulling a compact mirror out of his bag and examining his face in it.

"Hi guys. " Rachel said, walking over to the table where everyone was sitting. "I cannot believe Mr Shue put me with Quinn. I thought he had some common sense. "

"For once, I think everyone actually agrees with you. " Kurt replied, putting his mirror back in his bag. "The only person happy with their roomate is Tina, and well Artie. "

Rachel sat down next to Tina, taking her lunch out of her bag.

"Well I think we should concentrate on our Glee assignment at the moment, the trip isn't until Wednesday. " Artie said, whilst eating his sandwich.

"I think Artie's right, although I don't know about you, but I'm going to need to do some serious shopping… I don't think I have anything warm enough to take to England. " he said, deep in thought.

"Kurt? It's England, not the Antarctic. " Mercedes said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, but it's still cold there isn't it? " he said, sitting up straight.

"I don't know, maybe, isn't it just like here? " she said, looking slightly puzzeled.

"I have no idea, I'll Google it later. " Kurt said, flashing a smile.

The school bell rang out, ending their conversations.

The end of the first day back had finally come to a close, and almost all of the students had rushed out of the front doors and headed on home, all apart from the Glee Club.

"Okay, is anyone ready to share their song? " Mr Shue asked, sitting down at his desk in the Choir Room.

"I am Mr Shue. " Rachel said, putting her hand up.

"Okay Rachel, who is your song for? "

"My song is for Finn. " she replied, standing up from her seat and walking over to the performance area. A few tuts and sighs were heard from the rest of the group. Rachel ignored them as always.

She handed out the sheet music to the band and Brad the Pianist, and then stood infront of the rest of the group.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down_

She smiled at Finn briefly, then carried on singing.

_Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Some of the group linked arms and started to sway.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight…

The group erupted in applause and Rachel bowed. That was sure to have won over Finn's heart, she thought, sitting back down next to Finn.

"That was…amazing Rachel. " Finn said, still slightly blushing.

"Thank you Finn. " Rachel replied, smiling hugely.

"Well done Rachel. " Mr Shue said "Right, who's next? "

"I'll go next Mr Shue. " Quinn said, standing up and handing the sheet music to the band.

"Okay, who's your song for?. "

"My song is for… Puck. "

Puck looked up at Quinn in amazment. Why would she devote a song to him?

"Okay Quinn, off you go. "

_I miss missing you  
I miss missing you_

_Where's the pain when you walk out the door  
It doesn't hurt like it used to before  
Where's the love that we couldn't ignore  
It doesn't kick like a pill anymore  
Where's the thrill at the end of our fights  
Where's the heat when we turn off the lights_

Quinn's eyes filled with tears.

_I just miss all the mess that we made  
When we still had the passion to hate_

I miss missing you, sometimes  
I miss hurting you 'til you cry  
I miss watching you as you try  
Try not to end up in tears  
Begging to get back together  
I just want you to be  
To be stuck in a second forever  
So don't freak out if I leave.  


Puck could feel the tears filling his eyes. Don't be stupid Puck, he thought.

_Sometimes I'm just missing  
Missing You  
I miss missing you…_

Quinn bursts into tears and runs out of the room. Closly followed by Puck. The rest of the group exchange looks.

"M-Mr Shue? Can I sing my song please? "

"Yes of course Mike. "

Wait… Mike? Mike can sing? Most of the group hadn't even heard him talk, let alone sing. The group all turned around in surprise.

Mike walked over to the band and gave them the sheet music, and then turned around to face the rest of the group.

"This song is for Brittany. " Mike said, looking slightly embarrassed.

_What if?  
What if I'm the one for you?  
And you're the one for me?  
What if..._

If you are the one  
Then us meeting here is fate  
Future with a dog named Ben  
Buy a house with a fireplace  
This is the first I've seen your face  
But there a chance we are soulmates  
I know that this might sound crazy  
You don't know my name

Brittany starts to sway from side to side with a huge smile on her face while the rest of the group stare in astonishment at this new found Mike._  
_

_But we can't  
We can't tell  
The future no  
But that's just, the beauty of the world we know  
So Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
Baby, what if  
We all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
Baby, what if_

_Don't know what tomorrow brings  
But i'm still hoping  
That you are the one for me  
Oh and what if I had you and what if you had me and  
Baby, what's the reason we can't fall in love?  
What if…_

The group erupt in applause and Brittany runs over and hugs Mike.

"That was amazing Mike! " Brittany whispered in his ear.

"Thanks Brit. " Mike replied, hugging her tightly.

"Right then guys, I'll see you all tomorrow. Well done everyone." Mr Shue said, standing up and collecting his things.

Everyone left the Choir Room, just leaving Quinn and Puck in the corridor…


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, it all belongs to it's rightful owner. This is for entertainment purposes only.***

**Chapter 3.**

"Quinn… what's wrong? " Puck asked, hiding the fact that he was about to burst into tears at any moment.

"I'm just so…confused Puck. " Quinn replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"About what? " he asked, taking her hand.

"About us. " she replied, looking down at their hands.

"We can make this work Quinn, I'll change…for you. "

Why was Puck trying so hard to stay together, as far as Quinn was concerned, he just wanted to get in her pants… but she loved him, well, she thought she did. But would it ever work? Puck can't keep his eyes off other girls.

"I mean it Quinn, I'll change. " Puck said, looking deep into her eyes, trying to read her expression.

"I want to be with you Puck, I really do. But it will never work. You can't keep your eyes _or _hands off other girls. How can it work if you're more interested in other people? "

"But…I-I love you…" his voice broke slightly.

Quinn looked up in surprise. Did Puck just say he loved her? By the look on Puck's face, he was just as shocked that he had said it as she was.

"R-really? " Quinn asked, staring deep into his eyes.

"Really, more than anything… or anyone. " He said, turning slightly red.

"I… I love you too Puck. " Quinn replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I never wanted to break up with you, I was just scared you would lose interest and find someone else…"

"I will never lose interest Quinn… you're the only one for me…"

Quinn kissed him softly on the lips. She looked at her watch. "Oh crap, I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow. "

"Do you want a ride home? " Puck asked, leaning against the lockers.

"That would be great, thanks. " she said, grabbing his hand and walking into the car park to his car.

Meanwhile, at the mall. Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana were waiting for Rachel to arrive so they could start their shopping spree.

"Can't we just start shopping, she's 10 minutes late. " Santana said, leaning against the wall.

"As tempting as that sounds, no. She'll be here soon. " Kurt replied, looking at his watch.

A few seconds later, Rachel's dad's car pulled up.

"Sorry I'm late guys, my dad couldn't find his keys. " She said, stumbling out of car and waving goodbye to her dad.

"Finally, let's get shopping. " Mercedes yelled, with a grin on her face.

"So what sort of things are we looking for? " Brittany asked, linking arms with Santana.

"Hats, gloves… anything warm. " Kurt replied, looking in the windows of shops.

"I am totally excited about this trip! Did you know we are going to watch a West End show in London? And we're visiting the Drayton Manor theme park?"

"How do you know all of this? " Santana asked.

"I found the itinerary in Mr Shue's desk. " She replied, flashing a smile.

The group laughed.

"Oh…my…fashion…diva…" Kurt shouted, staring off into the distance.

"What? Kurt? Hello? " Mercedes asked, with a confused look on her face.

"That is the most amazing outfit… I think I have ever seen. " He gasped, walking swiftly over to a shop window.

All of the group knew exactly which one he was talking about. In the window was a shop window dummy, wearing dark blue ripped Jeans, a blue long sleeved sequin patterned shirt and a black scarf.

"I _have _to buy this, I would be a dissapointment to the fashion world if I didn't. " he squeeled, running into the shop.

After 3 hours of continuous shopping, the group were completely drained of energy. They sat down in a Café and ordered their food.

"I think I'm completely out of money…" Mercedes said, putting her head in her hands.

"I think I am too. " Santana said, sipping on her Slushie.

"I left my money in the car park…" Brittany said, smiling.

"I'm not going to ask…"Rachel added, looking worryingly at Brittany.

Meanwhile, Tina was putting her make up on, ready for her date with Artie. She was nervous, it was their first date since the start of the summer break. She really liked Artie, they had been officially dating for 6 months now, but it felt like they had know each other forever.

She backed away from the mirror, inspecting her black dress, and her new black heels. This was a new look for Tina, although her blue hair extensions stayed firmly in her hair, she didn't want to look completely different.

She locked the front door of her house and got in her car. After 10 minutes of driving she parked infront of a restaurant. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. As she walked into the restaurant, she spotted Artie, wearing a tux!

"Oh wow. " she gasped, walking over to the candle – lit table that he was sitting at.

"Tina… you look amazing. " Artie said in astonishment. "Really amazing. "

"Thank you, you look really cool. " Tina said, kissing him on the cheek and sitting down.

"I… I have something for you. " Artie said, reaching into his pocket.

"Really? You didn't have to…" Tina replied, smiling.

"I saw this, and I thought of you…" He said, pulling a box out of his pocket.

Tina gasped, her first thought an engagment ring, of course it's not an engagment ring, don't be stupid Tina, she thought to herself.

Artie passed the box over the table, and the looked at her. "Open it…" he said, smiling at her…


	4. Chapter 4

*** I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, it all belongs to it's rightful owners. This is for entertainment purposes only.***

**Chapter 4.**

Tina looked at Artie, what could it be? She took the box and opened the lid, inside the box was a silver necklace, on the chain was a cresent moon, with a small five point star attached to it.

"Artie… it's beautiful…" She gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"Turn the moon over. " He said, smiling at her.

Tina turned the moon over to see the back engraved with writing. It read:

_Tina, I love you more than the stars above, Love Artie x_

A tear trickeled down Tina's face, she looked up at Artie. "I love you. " She whispered, reaching across and taking his hand.

"I love you too Tina. " Artie replied, placing his other hand ontop of hers.

She giggled nervously "So, shall we order something? " Tina asked, looking at the menu.

"Sounds good to me. " He replied, grabbing a menu and scanning the different foods. "I think I might have the Pasta in Tomato Sauce, what about you? "

"I think that sounds quite tasty, I think I'll have the same. " she replied, smiling.

The next day at McKinley High.

"I think this trip is going to be amazing… don't you Finn?... Finn? " Rachel said, as her and Finn were walking into school.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry…" Finn said, distracted.

"What's up? "She asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"It's Kurt, he's about to be thrown in the dumpster again. " Finn said, pointing over at the Football Team gathered round a rather unhappy Kurt.

"Right, well let's go help him. " Rachel ordered, walking swiftly over to the football team, shortly followed by Finn.

"Excuse me? " she asked, tapping a 6ft tall football on the shoulder, having to stand on her tip-toes to do so. "What do you think you are doing? "

Kurt looked at her in surprise. The football team turned around to look at the tiny girl standing infront of them.

"What does it look like we are doing? " The football player asked, folding his arms.

"It looks, to me, like you're about to make a very big mistake. " she replied, smirking slightly at how good her comeback was.

"Are you some kind of idiot? Do you not know who we are? I think you're the one that's made the mistake, 'cuz you'll be joining this loser in the dumpster if you're not caref-"

"Hey, back off dude. Don't talk to her like that. " Finn interupted, standing between Rachel and his team mate.

"Oh look who it is, Mr I'm in Glee Club but I'm still on the football team. " the football player said, getting closer to his face. "You're a loser, just like all of the other people in your stupid Glee Club. "

"You need to stop pushing my friends around. " Finn ordered, stepping away.

"Oh yer? Well who's gonna stop me? " he asked, turning around and grabbing Kurt.

"We are. " Rachel and Finn said in unison, folding their arms.

"Ha! You and what army? " he asked, picking Kurt up.

"This army. " A voice said from behind Finn.

Mercedes stepped out from behind Finn and folded her arms. A few seconds later, Tina wheeled Artie over to where they were standing.

Kurt smilied slightly at the sight of his friends.

Mike and Matt followed, standing next to Finn. Shortly followed by Brittany.

"Leave him alone. " A voice shouted in the distance. After a few moments, Quinn, Puck and Santana walked over.

"This ends now. " Puck said firmly. "Leave us alone, and we won't bother you… deal? "

The football players thought for a moment.

"Deal… just don't get in our way again. " One said, and walked off, the group of players followed.

Kurt stared in disbelief. "How… what… why? Thank you. " he stuttered, turning to the group. "That was brilliant. " he added.

"Ah no worries, we don't let anyone push our friends around. " Tina said, walking over and hugging Kurt.

The group walked into school together.

After a long day at school, the last lesson finally appeared, Spanish. Everyone was fairly excited about Spanish, obviously not because of the work, but because of the field trip.

"Right, now today's lesson is going to be devoted to explaining what's going to be happening on our field trip. So I want you all to listen closely, because otherwise you won't know what's going on. " Mr Schuester said, sitting on the edge of his desk. "We have an itinerary, that we are going to use so listen up. " he added pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Tomorrow morning, we will meet here at 6:30. "

The class groaned in dissapointment.

"Yes, I know it's early, but just deal with it. Then from here we will travel to the airport on the school bus. When we get there we will check in, and then fly to England. We will land at Birmingham Internation Airport and then travel to our hotel, which is the Paragon Hotel. That's the first day all sorted. There will be two teachers on this trip, that's myself and Miss Pillsbury. "

"Make that three teachers Shue. " A voice said from outside the door.

Sue Sylvester popped her head around the door. "Figgins said he wants three people, so I said I'd do it. "

The entire class turned to look at Sue, their faces dropped… this was not good. Kurt looked at Mercedes.

"What are we gonna do M? " he whispered across to Mercedes.

Mercedes just shrugged her shoulders.

"Right… well… right. " Mr Schuester said, looking dissapointed. "Right guys, make sure you're here nice and early tomorrow, we do not want to miss our flight. "

The bell rang out and all the students left the classroom. Mr Schuester walked straight out and into Principal Figgins' office.

"Figgins…what is going on? How could you let Sue come on that field trip? " He demanded, pacing the floor.

"My hands are tied Shue, it's a legal requirement, and Sue offered to do it. " Figgins replied, sitting back in his chair behind his crowded desk.

"But… she'll ruin it! " Will said, turning to face Figgins. "This is ridiculous! "


	5. Chapter 5

*** I do not own Glee or any of ****its characters, it all belongs to its rightful owners. This is for entertainment purposes only. ***

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, took me a while to get back to writing. Hope this was worth the wait and I hope everyone's enjoying the new series of Glee! I'm from the UK so the pilot episode of the second series was only aired on Monday!**

**Chapter 5.**

Meanwhile, at Rachel's house, Rachel was busy packing for the trip when her computer beeped, meaning she had an email. She walked over to her computer, wondering who would be emailing her at this time. She opened the email, it read:

_Hi Rachel,_

_It's Quinn. I just wanted to thank you, for your advice about Puck. It made me realize that I really like him, and although I don't really want to admit it, I'm really thankful. _

_I can't wait to room with you on the trip, it's gonna be so much fun. See you tomorrow._

_Quinn xx_

Rachel was shocked at the email, she thought that Quinn would much rather forget about their conversation in the toilets…

The morning of the trip finally came, and Kurt got out of his dad's car and said goodbye, and then walked over to Mercedes, who was sitting on the bench with Tina.

"Hey girls, you ready to go to England?" Kurt asked, making jazz hands at the word England.

"We sure are!" Mercedes replied, flicking her hair out of her face.

Tina stood up and wheeled Artie over to where they were sitting.

"Right everyone, can you please get on the bus, I'll take a register when everyone's on there." Mr Schuester shouted, walking over to the bus.

Everyone stood up and walked over to the bus.

"Before you get on, can you please sit by the person you are sharing a room with."

The class groaned and walked slowly onto the coach. Once everyone was seated, Mr Schuester took a register and the bus started off.

"This is going to be so fun!" Brittany cried, smiling at Mike.

"It is. " he replied "Especially because I'm sharing a room with you." he smiled shyly.

"I can't wait." Brittany replied, leaning her head on his shoulder.

After Mr Shue had taken a register, the bus set off on its journey to the airport.

"I'm so excited Finn, this is going to be _such_ a romantic trip!" Rachel said, staring at Finn from her seat next to him.

"It will, I've always wanted to go to England." Finn replied, looking back at her.

"It's the home of the West End!" Rachel said, making weird hand gestures.

"Yer…whatever that is…"

Rachel stared at Finn in disgust. She really had her work cut out with educating Finn with the musical world.

"Just because we're sharing a room, doesn't mean you can talk to me." Kurt said abruptly, looking out of the window.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Puck replied, sounding annoyed.

Kurt broke his gaze from the passing scenery to give Puck an icy look. "What is _my _problem? Do you have amnesia or are you just completely dumb? You have spent the last year and a half making my life a complete misery! You nailed all of my laundry to my roof, you threw pee balloons at me and you threw me in the dumpster every morning for the past year! And now you are asking me… what my… problem is?" Kurt yelled, turning red in the face from anger.

Puck stared at Kurt, taking a moment to analyze everything that had just been said. "I'm, er, sorry?" Puck finally said, looking slightly guilty.

"Thanks." Kurt replied, resuming his position looking out of the window.

"No really, I am sorry. I've been a real jerk, and I started to realize that just after Quinn got pregnant." Puck looked away shyly. "Now that me and Quinn are back together, I feel… complete…" Puck finished, letting his voice trail off to just about a whisper.

Kurt turned to face Puck, looking slightly surprised at Puck's choice of words. "Well… it's nice to know that things are working out for you." Kurt replied, sounding almost disheartened. "It's a shame you can't pass on some of that luck to other people." He added, looking away.

"Dude, I'm sure you'll find someone. You can't be the only gay guy in Ohio." He said, reassuringly.

"Thanks, but I think you should stick to playing football, not giving advice." Kurt replied.

"Right." Puck replied, and turned away to start a conversation with one of the football team.

"Right guys, grab your stuff and stand in a line outside the bus. Don't go wandering off." Mr Shue announced, as the bus pulled up outside the airport.

After the group got off the bus, Mr Shue handed out the plane tickets. "Do not lose these people, otherwise you're on a one way ticket to nowhere."

The group entered the airport, even though it was early in the morning, the bright lights of the airport made it feel as if it was the middle of the day. Once the group had checked in, everyone had split off into different groups and headed off in different directions.

Artie and Tina were looking around the book store.

"I really appreciate you buying me this necklace. I haven't taken it off since the night you gave it me." Tina said, pushing Artie down the aisle in his wheelchair.

"You deserve it, you've managed to put up with me for the past 3 months." Artie replied, looking up at Tina, smiling.

Tina kissed his forehead. "I love you, don't ever forget that." Tina replied, blushing slightly.

"I love you too Tina." Artie replied, smiling widely.

"I officially think that was the most awkward bus ride of my entire life." Mercedes groaned as she sat down next to Kurt in a small coffee shop in the airport. "Santana did not speak a word to me; sometimes I wonder why I bother even trying to be nice to those girls."

Kurt turned to Mercedes. "M, you've never tried to be nice to the Cheerios." He replied, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Okay, you have a point, but still… it pays to be respectful." She laughed, turning to the waitress and ordering a low fat hot chocolate. "How about your roomie? The lovely Noah Puckerman!" Mercedes added, smirking slyly.

"Not too bad to be honest, although he went all soppy on me… it wasn't pretty." Kurt replied, sipping on his coffee.

"Weird, maybe all that baby stuff made him realize how much of a jerk he's been to people."

"I think you're right."


	6. Chapter 6

*** I do not own Glee or any of its characters, it all belongs to its rightful owners. This is for entertainment purposes only. ***

**Reviews would be much appreciated.**

**Chapter 6.**

"Right guys, there's other people on this plane aswell, so don't go creating chaos." Mr Shue announced, standing at the front of the group holding a bunch of folders. "Remember to sit in your allocated seats." He added, pointing over to the corridor that led to the plane.

"Hi Will… thought I'd just check in to see if you've had a hair cut yet… obviously not." Sue said, who was now standing behind Will, looking thoughtfully at his hair.

"Thanks Sue." Will said, turning around to face Sue. "It's nice to know that you care." He added, smiling sarcastically.

"Oh Will, I don't care, I was just hoping that I didn't have to look at that disgusting garden of elves for and entire two weeks." Sue replied, turning on her heel and walking towards the plane.

"Hey Will." A chirpy voice called from behind Will.

Will turned around to see Emma standing behind him.

"Emma! Glad to see you! Where were you this morning?" Will asked, sounding surprised.

"Car trouble… my car decided that it didn't want to move off the driveway so I had to get a taxi." Emma replied, rummaging through her bag to find her plane ticket.

"Here, I'll hold that." Will said, taking Emma's coat from under her arm.

"Thanks Will. I'll be glad when we land; I'm a bit of a nervous flyer." Emma admitted, slightly blushing.

"Don't worry about it; I'll hold your hand." Will replied, flashing a smile.

Emma looked up at Will, smiling. "Thank you." She replied. "Right, got it. You ready?"

"After you." Will said, gesturing towards the plane.

After the cabin crew had explained the emergency procedures, the plane was ready to take off.

"Oh my gosh, this is awful." Emma said, looking worried.

"You'll be fine; seriously it will be over in less than a minute." Will said, with a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine when we've taken off, up until the point where we get ready to land, and then I freak out again." Emma said, looking at her hands nervously.

"You'll be fine, I promise." He said confidently, taking Emma's hand in his.

Emma looked up at him and smiled.

"Excuse me while I throw up my protein shake." A voice said from the aisle of the plane. "I made extra sure we had seats together on the plane… I wouldn't want to miss one minute of Ella puking in your lap Will." Sue added with a smirk on her face.

"It's Emma."

"What is?" Sue asked.

"My name, it's Emma. Not Ella or Arlene or anything else you've called me Sue." Emma said, with a stern look on her face.

Sue looked at Emma, almost insulted that she had the guts to stand up to the almighty Sue Sylvester. "I'll call you whatever I want to call you Elaine, freedom of speech and what not."

Sue squeezed past Will and Emma and sat in a seat by the window. Will and Emma sighed disappointedly.

"This is going to be so amazing! " Tina beamed, passing a sick bag to a slightly green looking Artie. "I actually can't wait to see what England is actually like!"

Tina turned to Artie who was nervously fumbling with his seatbelt. Tina reached over and helped him out.

"Thanks Tina, I wish they'd take into account wheelchair users when they build planes." Artie said, with a disappointed expression on his face.

Meanwhile, Mike, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes were sitting in the four seats across the middle of the plane. Mercedes already had her headphones in, to block out the constant complaining coming from Santana. Mike was reading the in-flight magazine.

"So they speak American in England then? " Brittany asked with a puzzeled look on her face.

"They speak English, which is the language that we speak, we just live in America. " Santana replied, smirking.

"Oh right, but we're not English, so how do we speak English? "

Santana stared a Brittany in amazment. "It… doesn't matter B."

The plane headed for the runway, and began to accelerate. Emma was holding Will's hand so tight that it started to turn purple.

Brittany was laughing hysterically at the fact that they were going extremely fast when she felt a hand on the top of hers, she looked down to see Santana's hand. She looked up to see Santana with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Santana, you ok? " Brittany said, slightly alarmed.

"I'm all good, I just…hate…flying." Santana said, gasping for breath.

"It's nearly over, don't worry, we're already off the ground. " Brittany replied, squeezing Santana's hand reassuringly.

Kurt was staring out of the window, trying to remove the thought of Puck sitting next to him. How could Mr Shue be so evil? Putting him next to a complete idiot. There was no way he could have even the slightest intellectual conversation with him. This was going to be a long flight.

Kurt tore his gaze away from the view out the window and scanned the faces of the people on the plane. He went to continue staring out the window when something caught his eye. Not a something… a someone. A tall boy, about Kurt's age, was sitting in an aisle seat in the middle row of the plane. He had dark, curly hair and and deep brown eyes. He knew that face… why did he know that face?

After a very long 12 hours and 45 minutes, England was finally in sight. Everyone peered out the windows to see the scenery. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand as the plane came in to land. She beamed a smile at his, then kissed him softly.

"This is going to be so great Finn! I can't wait! " Rachel chirped, looking into Finn's eyes.

"I know Rach, it's gonna be amazing. " Finn replied, smiling.

As the plane touched down on the runway, the class cheered.

"Well… all I can say is thank goodness that is over! " Emma breathed, letting go of Will's hand.

"I think you did pretty well considering the circumstances. " Will beamed, looking at Emma.

"Well, sorry to ruin your little sickening speech, but I need to get off this plane before the gremlins that live in your hair eat me. " Sue said bluntly, standing up and pushing in the queue to get off the plane, much to the disgust of the other passengers.

As Quinn and Puck exited the plane, Quinn breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. Puck looked at her, with a smirk on his face. "What you doing?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"Just taking in the smell of England. It's been my dream since I was a little girl to come here, now it's finally come true. " Quinn replied, looking at Puck.

"Well, I couldn't have wished for a better person to spend this trip with. " Puck said shyly, looking at Quinn's hand in his.

"I agree. " Quinn said, leading him down the tunnel and into the airport.

After everyone had finished dashing to the toilets, Mr Shue counted up and lead them to the bus that would be taking them to their hotel.

When the bus set off, Mercedes sat pointed out things like telephone boxes to Kurt, who was puzzeled at her amazment with all things English. Mercedes started to babble on about how things were so different here to America, and Kurt zoned out. When he snapped back out of his daydream, he realised he was staring at the handsome boy that he had spotted on the plane. He looked away quickly, starting to blush. He managed to catch a glimpse of the boy smirking, then turning back around.

The bus finally pulled up outside the hotel, and the class stared up in amazment at the hotel they were staying in…


	7. Chapter 7

*** I do not own Glee or any of its characters, it all belongs to its rightful owners. This is for entertainment purposes only. ***

**Reviews would be much appreciated.**

**Chapter 7.**

Quinn knocked on the door of room 102 softly. "Come in!" a voice called out from the other side of the door. Quinn opened the door and dragged her suitcase in behind her.

Rachel already had her suitcase open on the bed nearest the window. "I hope you don't mind, I took the bed by the window." Rachel beamed.

"It's fine." Quinn replied, dragging her suitcase over to the other bed. "So what d'you think of England so far?" she added, pulling her suitcase up onto the bed.

"It's just how I imagined it… well" Rachel thought for a second "Apart from the fact that my face isn't on the billboards advertising me starring in a West End Show."

Quinn shook her head and smiled whilst starting to unpack her things.

Meanwhile, Brittany and Santana were sitting at a table in the coffee shop of the hotel.

"I just don't see why Finn would pick Rachel over me… I just can't see it." Santana said thoughtfully, looking down at her coffee.

"Maybe he thinks you're too good for him?" Brittany replied, playing with the straw in her frappuccino.

"Thanks, but that's not it. He's in love with Rachel. I think everyone can see that…" Santana replied, looking up at Brittany.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I think you're great. " Brittany said, with a smile.

Santana smirked. "Thanks B." she added, sipping her cup of coffee.

Kurt stood by the lift, waiting for the doors to open. When the doors opened he stepped inside, dragging his designer suitcase behind him. As the doors started to close, Kurt saw a figure running towards the lift.

"Hold the doors! " the voice called out. Kurt put his hand between the doors to stop them from closing. The doors opened to reveal the myterious boy that Kurt had been accidentally staring at earlier in the day.

"Thank you. " The boy said, smiling at Kurt. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. The doors of the lift closed and the lift fell silent.

"I'm Blaine by the way. " the boy said, breaking the silence. He held his hand out for Kurt to shake.

"I'm Kurt, nice to meet you." Kurt replied, shaking the boy's hand.

"So are you here on the McKinley field trip? " Blaine asked, letting go of Kurt's hand.

"Yes, are you?" Kurt asked, going slightly red.

"Yes… I'm new though, I transferred from Dalton Academy last month." The boy explained.

"Dalton Academy, as in home of the Warblers?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

"Indeed." Blaine laughed. "Indeed it is."

"Wow." Kurt replied.

Their conversation was cut short by the lift doors opening.

"I guess I'll see you around, Kurt." Blaine said, stepping out of the lift. "It was nice meeting you."

"See you around Blaine." Kurt said, nodding politely.

Kurt blushed as he walked away. `What an interesting person.` he thought to himself as he put the keycard in his door.

7 o'clock came and the students headed down to the resturaunt. Kurt and Mercedes were chatting happily over food after being joined by Artie and Tina.

"So, how's things with the lovely Mercedes?" Kurt asked, with a smile.

"Not too bad, Santana hasn't bothered to come to the room yet, so I suppose things are great… you seem awfully happy?"

"Who… me? Don't be silly…" Kurt said, twisling the pasta around his fork.

"Kurt, I've been friends with you for like forever… plus I'm not stupid. What's going on?" Mercedes asked, looking at Kurt.

Kurt sighed and scanned the room, then turned back to Mercedes. "There's this guy, in our Spanish class, that just transferred from Dalton Academy." Kurt squeeled, unable to stop a smile from spreading across his face. "He is the closest thing to perfection, like ever!"

Mercedes smiled. "What's his name?" leaning forward.

"Blaine." Kurt replied, still smiling.

Mercedes' mouth dropped open.

"What?" Kurt asked, examining Mercedes' face.

"Blaine… as in Blaine Anderson, lead singer of the Warblers?"

Kurt paused for a moment. "Oh my gosh… do you really think it's him?" He asked, grabbing Mercedes' hand.

Mercedes smiled. "Well, anything's possible."

The waiter started to clear Finn and Rachel's table as they were standing up to leave.

"Thank you." Rachel said politely, tipping the waiter.

"I still can't get used to this money… they have coins for £1… I prefer dollars." Finn said, looking completely confused at the coins in his hand.

"I think it's great, just adds to the whole culture of the country." Rachel replied, grabbing Finn's free hand and leading him into the reception of the hotel. "When we had some spare time, I had a look around the hotel, and I found a really great place." Rachel continued, leading Finn up the wide staircase to a hallway.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked enthusiastically. Trying to keep up with the small girl infront of him.

"You'll see." Rachel chirped, as she skipped happily to the end of the hallyway.

Rachel lead Finn down the hallway and around a corner. A set of French balcony doors led the way to a small balcony lit by candles.

"I don't quite know what this is here for, but I thought it might be nice to just sit here for a while and talk about stuff." Rachel said, opening the door and holding it open for Finn.

"This is… really nice Rach." Finn replied, taking in the view of the city skyline.

Rachel stood by the edge of the balcony, resting her arms on the barrier. "I'm sorry Finn." Rachel said abruptly.

"Sorry for what?" Finn asked, walking over to where she was standing.

"For being so selfish all the time… I don't mean to be…" Rachel confessed, still looking at the twinkling lights of the Birmingham skyline. "Sometimes I just get so fixated on a certain thing, like winning nationals… and I just forget about everything el-"

Rachel's speech was cut short by the feeling of Finn's lips on hers.

Finn pulled away, and held Rachel's hand in his. "Rachel, you don't need to say any of this. I love you for who you are. I don't want you to change at all." Finn explained, looking deep into her eyes.

Rachel looked back at him. She was lucky to have Finn and she knew that. She didn't want to lose him, and she knew deep down that if she continued to be as self absorbed as she was now, she would.

"Finn… I just don't want to lose you. You're the only thing I've got." Rachel's eyes filled with tears, she broke eye contact to avoid embarrassment.

Finn wiped a tear from Rachel's face. "I'm not going anywhere." He assured her, pulling her into a hug.

Kurt pushed his plate away and sipped his glass of orange juice. "Apparently, we're allowed to go shopping in the Bullring tomorrow." Kurt said, swirling his drink around his glass.

"What's the Bullring?" Mercedes asked, picking at her nails.

"It's the main shopping mall in Birmingham Town Centre. I heard it's got all the designer English shops in there." Kurt said, smiling at the thought of visiting.

Mercedes looked up. "I did some research about their shops, they look pretty awesome."

Their conversation was cut short by a deep voice. "Hi Kurt, do you mind if I sit with you?"

Kurt's head shot up, he knew that voice. A smile flashed across his face.

"Of course Blaine. Sit down." Kurt said, gesturing to the seat next to Mercedes.

After hearing the name Blaine, Mercedes' head spun around to see who the mystery man was.

"Kurt, I've got some… unpacking to do… I'll be in my room… Bye." Mercedes stuttered, trying to sound natural. "Bye Blaine." She added, pushing her chair under the table and turning swiftly on her heel.

"Did I do something to offend her?" Blaine asked, looking concerned.

"Nope, that's Mercedes trying to act natural." Kurt confessed, looking down at his glass.

"So we're going to the Bullring tomorrow. I heard there's some cool designer shops there." Blaine continued, sipping his coffee.

"I know, I was just discussing this with Mercedes… don't think she really got it though." Kurt laughed, looking up at Blaine.

Kurt hadn't noticed before, but Blaine had the most perfect smile. He looked away quickly after realising he was staring at him.

Blaine laughed. "What?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh… nothing. " Kurt replied. He could feel the burning in his cheeks. "I was just wondering.. you're not by any chance Blaine Anderson, former lead singer of the Warblers are you?"

Blaine paused for a second. "I might be… I might not." He joked. "Yes I am. I only transferred from Dalton because a bad relationship, things didn't go so well." Blaine added, looking down at his plate.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What was her name?" Kurt asked, nervously tapping on the table.

"Oh… his name was Oz."


	8. Chapter 8

*** I do not own Glee or any of its characters, it all belongs to its rightful owners. This is for entertainment purposes only. ***

**Reviews would be much appreciated.**

**Chapter 8.**

Kurt looked up in surprise. Was Blaine gay? Kurt thought. If he was then it would be a complete miracle. "Oh, I'm er.. sorry to hear that." Kurt repeated "Are you…gay?" Kurt continued, taking a sharp breath in whilst waiting for an answer.

Blaine laughed "Yes I am." The tall, handsome boy blushed slightly at the situation. "Why do you ask?"

Kurt looked up, slightly red. "Oh I just… I was just… I don't know…" Kurt trailed off, blushing intensly.

Blaine laughed again, looking into Kurt's eyes. "You don't have a problem with that do you?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Of course not, at least we have something in common." Kurt replied, smiling.

Blaine smiled back, trying to hide the fact he had butterflies in his stomach.

Meanwhile Puck was standing at the reception desk with Sam, a guy on the football team.

"Hey, I was just wondering what time the bar opens?" Mike asked the receptionist.

"It opens at 10… are you old enough to drink?" The receptionist asked.

Mike smiled politely. "Thank you for the information." He said, then turned on his heel and walked away from the desk, closely followed by Sam.

They sat down at a small table.

"That was…er… interesting?" The blonde haired football player laughed.

"Well… I've had a lot of practise." Mike replied, leaning back in his chair.

Sam's attention was drawn to two girls sitting on the opposite table.

"Dude, turn around." Sam whispered, staring at the brunette haired girl sipping a frappuccino.

Mike turned around, then turned back again, smiling. "Dude, go talk to them."

"No way! I'll totally freak." Sam said, looking away.

"Just go ask them for the ketchup or something?"

"Dude… that would totally work… if there was ketchup on the table." Sam replied, smirking.

"Well at least smile at them?"

"They're not looking… damn I suck at this. "

"I'm sorry." Mike said, abruptly.

"What for?" Sam asked, confused.

"For this…" Mike replied, standing up.

Sam's face remained puzzeled until his expression changed to shock as he saw Mike's fist heading straight for his face.

Mike's fist hit Sam's face with a loud thud, knocking Sam off his chair and onto the floor.

"That's for being so damn good looking!" Mike shouted, turning on his heel and walking away, hiding the expression of pain on his face.

The pain hit Sam's face like a train. What the hell had just happened? Sam lay there puzzeled until everything became clear when the brunette from the opposite table ran over with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" The brunette said with a strong English accent.

"I er…think so…" Sam replied, managing to sit up on his arms.

"Stacey can you go get a bag of ice?" The brunette asked the smaller, dark haired girl standing back from the situation.

"Of course, don't move." The girl replied, walking over to the bar.

"I don't think I have much choice…" Sam replied, tilting his head back.

The brunette sat on the floor next to Sam. "Hey, prop your head up on my legs." She ordered, kneeling down on the floor.

Sam rested his head on the girl's thighs.

"I'm Hannah by the way." The girl said, with a reassuring smile.

So that was why Mike punched him, to get their attention… couldn't he have found a less painful way of getting their attention?

"I'm Sam, nice to meet you…"

Meanwhile at the bar, the dark haired girl was waiting for the ice when she noticed a tall guy standing next to her, that guy was Mike.

"You have a pretty impressive punch…" the smaller girl chirped, looking up at Mike.

Mike turned in surprise. "Oh, thank you…I don't usually use violence…it's just certain things get me so…frustrated." Mike replied, hiding a smile.

"Oh right…" The girl said, taking the bag of ice from the barman. She turned to Mike. "You mean you wanted to get someone's attention and the only way you could think of was by hitting one of your friends… creative…" The girl replied smiling, and walked away.

"We're not stupid…" She called out as she walked away, leaving Mike slightly stunned.

The dark haird girl returned, smiling at the stupidity of the whole situation. "There you go." She said simply, handing the ice bag to the brunette.

"Thanks Stace." Hannah replied, placing the bag of ice on Sam's swollen jaw. "Does it hurt?" She asked, holding the bag to his face.

"A bit…" Sam replied, as naturally as possibly, hiding the look of pain as best he could.

"Han, can I have a bit of that ice?" the smaller girl asked, walking over to her friend.

"Sure." Hannah replied, handing some of the ice over.

The smaller girl wrapped the ice in a paper towel and walked back over to the bar.

"I thought you might need something to stop your knuckles from burning…" She whispered to Mike, smirking slightly.

"Oh… thanks…" Mike replied, ignoring the pain in his hand. "You're Stacey right?"

"Uh-huh. You're American?" Stacey replied, pressing the ice on his bruised knuckles.

Mike smiled. "Yup, from Lima, Ohio. You from around here?"

"Yeah, just on a girly weekend with my best friend. What brings you here?"

"Field trip, for Spanish." Mike laughed.

"Shouldn't you be… in Spain?" She joked, pulling the ice away from his hand.

"Yeah… go figure… although now I'm pretty happy we came here." Mike replied, looking away nervously.

Stacey laughed. "I'm pretty happy about that too."

Quinn dried her hands on the fluffy, white towels of the hotel bathroom, then turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She lifted her top up to reveal the faded stretch marks on her stomach. She sighed and pulled her top back down.

After the birth of Beth, even before she was born, Quinn's confidence had hit rock bottom. Her popularity had become non existant and her parents had disowned her. The only thing she had left was Puck, and she still wasn't completely comfortable around him.

Quinn's thoughts were cut short by a knock on the hotel door. It couldn't be Rachel because she had a key, so it had to be Puck.

Quinn opened the door to find an empty corridor, she sighed and went to close the door, when something caught her eye. She pushed the door back open to reveal a bunch of fresh red roses and a box of heart shaped chocolates placed on the floor. Quinn grinned widely and picked up the presents and took them back into the room. She placed the presents on her bed. Her phone buzzed on the table beside the bed.

_I hope you like them beautiful x _

_- Puck_

_I love them! Thank you! I'm gonna eat the chocolates now xx_

_- Quinn_

_Chocolates? I got you flowers? x_

_Puck_

Quinn's face dropped, she looked over at the chocolates. There was a label on the box.

_Quinn x_

Quinn was completely puzzeled. Who else would send her chocolates? She obviously wasn't seeing anyone else, and Finn was totally obsessed with Rachel, so it certainly wasn't him…

_Someone has sent me chocolates. Come round… 102 x_

_- Quinn_


End file.
